Small electric powered vehicles, such as golf cars, hunting vehicles and low-speed-vehicles (LSVs), generally offer an economical and environmentally friendly method of transportation around golf courses, neighborhoods and other low-traffic areas. In addition, such vehicles are often used in remote areas or in locations where electrical power is not readily available. For example, golf cars are often taken camping, hunting, tailgating and to various other locales where electrical outlets are scarce or are otherwise not available. In such locations, it is often necessary that electrical power be available to run one or more electric devices, such as computers, televisions, lights, refrigerators, vacuum cleaners, hedge trimmers, chainsaws and the like, to permit persons to perform tasks (e.g., cooking, cleaning, yard maintenance, work and the like) or to simply provide entertainment. Additionally, it may desirably to have the ability to transfer power out of a fully charged electric vehicle and into a second uncharged vehicle, effectively sharing electric power between the vehicles and rescuing a stranded car.
Golf cars and LSVs typically include lead-acid batteries which are capable of storing between six to eight kilowatt-hours of electrical power when fully charged. In general, this stored power may be capable of running one or more electric devices for several days depending on the power consumption of a particular device. To permit the use of such stored power, power inverters must typically be utilized to convert the batteries' direct-current (DC) power output to the alternating-current (AC) power used by electric devices. However, the installation of a power inverter on a golf car or LSV is often a dangerous task involving serious risk of injury. For example, power inverters are known that include individual wires that may be connected directly to the batteries of such vehicles to enable power to be drawn from the batteries and converted into usable AC power. Unfortunately, unskilled individuals often improperly connect the inverter creating a short or electric spark which can result in a fire or explosion. Due to the serious danger involved in attaching the inverter's wires directly to the batteries, it generally necessary that the installation be performed by a skilled professional. Thus, the average golf car or LSV owner is unable to take advantage of the electrical power stored within the batteries of their vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides for the efficient and safe extraction of electrical power from the batteries of a golf car or LSV which can be utilized by any vehicle owner.